


Yesterday

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Time [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Scott breaks up with Dylin for the murders





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This one's fairly short

I knew I was fucked up in the head. Killing children proved that to me. Scott yelling it as he walked out of the house for the last time hit it home. I would expect him to kick me out of the house, but instead, he walked out, yelling curses. He never came back. Dan said they'd seen Scott at the Syz, hammered beyond belief. He'd wailed to Dan what had happened, vowing he wasn't going to get himself intimately involved with me again. I'd heard all this from Dan.

What Dan kept to themself, though, is when Scott got another boyfriend. Never mentioned it to me, probably to spare my heart. Though there wasn't anything left to spare. It'd shattered to bits when the door slammed that night.

After confronting Dan about that and persuading them to tell me everything that he knew about Scott's new boyfriend, which was quite a bit that they had heard from Scott himself.

“He's probably Fritz's brother, if I had to bet,” Dan said over the phone one night. “Has those same dark, soulless eyes. But you know, never judge a book by its cover.” They'd sighed at that point, growling under their breath. “Prick has some gall, too. Tried to tell me how to fix my truck. Mind you, he has one of those stupid ass SmartCars or whatever.” They'd muttered some choice words before sighing again. “I'm on my way over, Dyl. Mike and Jere are cuddling on the damn couch and I'm third wheeling.”

When Dan let themself into my place, they showed me a picture of Scott's boyfriend. Shorter than Scott, with blond hair and blue eyes. “Name's Chris.” Dan paused. “I don't know how good he is for Scott, Dyl. Since they started dating, I haven't been able to hang out with Scott much. He's too caught up in Chris and blows off every attempt to hang out.”

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, getting my fingers caught in a knot. Shows how much I give a damn about my appearance.

“He texts me, drunk off his ass. Too often, I'll admit,” Dan uttered.

“You know where he's staying?” Dan nodded.

“Four doors down from my place.”

“And he won't hang out with you?” Dan shook their head.

“I've hung out with him once since his ‘relationship’ started. And he looked worse for wear, Dylin. I think Chris may be the death of him.” I nodded solemnly.

“I want him back, Dan. But now… Now I don't think I can have that…” They pursed their lips, watching my form. A sob caught in my throat as the weight of the situation brought me to my knees.

“He's- He's not c-coming back, is he, Dan?” I glanced up at them through tears. They knelt next to me, wrapping their arms around my form.

“I don't think so, Dyl…”


End file.
